elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Anaconda
The Anaconda is a ship manufactured by Faulcon DeLacy. A ponderous yet highly versatile vessel that excels in multiple roles, the Anaconda was originally produced by RimLiner Galactic and debuted in 2856. The template eventually came into Faulcon DeLacy's possession following a series of mergers, and only minor changes have been made to the classic design. It is the third most expensive ship available on the market, behind only the Federal Corvette and the Imperial Cutter. While the Federal Corvette is specialized for combat, and the Imperial Cutter is a multipurpose ship with exceptional cargo capacity, the Anaconda can be competitively adapted for combat, mining, trading, or exploration as necessary. Some smaller navies use the Anaconda in the light cruiser and frigate roles. It also has the highest potential jump range after Engineering, making it the best choice for long-distance journeys. Overview Boasting 8 weapon hardpoints, the Anaconda is a formidable combat ship. It, the Fer-de-Lance, the Federal Corvette, the Imperial Cutter, and the Mamba are the only ships capable of equipping powerful Class 4 weaponry. Turreted and gimballed mounts are recommended due to the ship's relatively stiff handling. Defensively, the Anaconda is extremely sturdy when customized for survivability. It has 8 utility mounts, tied for the highest of any ship in the game, and its potent Class 8 power plant allows a Shield Generator, a Shield Cell Bank and multiple Shield Boosters to be activated simultaneously whilst still having enough output leftover to comfortably power the weapons and other systems. Even if the shields fail, the Anaconda has a base armor strength of 945 and a large number of optional internal compartments give plenty of room to install Hull or Module Reinforcement Packages to stack even more protection. Optimizing for hull/armour strength allows a maximum of 6,137.5 without Engineering, or 10,755 with, the most of any ship. Last but not least, should the need to retreat arise, the Anaconda's Mass Lock Factor of 23 means it can be masslocked only by itself, a Federal Corvette, Imperial Cutter, or a Type-10 Defender, so it can escape from other vessels with relative ease. Statistically speaking, the Anaconda is the single best exploration ship in the game. With a staggering jump range of 41.45 LY before Engineering, it can easily jump massive distances. However, the Diamondback Explorer has slightly better range without Engineering, as well as a much lower price and rebuy, and a much smaller footprint for landing in rough terrain. What places the Anaconda a notch above ships like the Diamondback Explorer is its much larger optional internal capacity and its incomparable maximum jump range of 84 LY. Its large fuel tank and ability to fit a Class 7 Fuel Scoop top it off as an impressive vessel for exploration. The only drawbacks are its size, which can make finding a suitable landing spot on a planetary surface bothersome, and its slow turning rate in Supercruise which can make moving around stars and black holes a harrowing experience for unwary pilots. Some traders make use of the Anaconda due to its high jump range and decent cargo capacity; however, at only 468T of cargo, it is surpassed by several other large ships such as Lakon's Type-9 Heavy and Type-10 Defender, the Federal Corvette, and the Imperial Cutter, making it the least effective ship in its price range. The Anaconda also makes for a fantastic miner, able to fit a large amount of potential Mining Lasers as well as plenty of space for Limpets and cargo holds. Its ability to mount a Fighter Hangar for Ship-Launched Fighters coupled with great self-defense potential means the Anaconda fits the role very well. Overall, the Anaconda excels as a multi-role ship, and is only surpassed by more specialised vessels. The major downsides of the ship are its sub-par speed and maneuverability, as well as the high cost for outfitting and maintenance: prices for less essential modules will easily exceed 1 million credits, and the most expensive modules such as the power plant can run upwards of a hundred million credits. The repair fees for the Anaconda are also relatively high, since repair costs are calculated based on the purchase price of the ship and its modules, and so it is usually cheaper to repair an Anaconda's modules using an Auto Field-Maintenance Unit. As total outfitting costs can exceed half a billion credits for a combat-focused build, hunting for discounts is strongly recommended. The Anaconda's bridge is located on the top of the ship roughly at its midpoint. The pilot's seat is positioned in the center of the bridge, with co-pilot seats on either side. The canopy offers a wide horizontal field of view (more than 180 degrees), however the canopy's widths are tapered off to either side, limiting vertical field of view. The ship's nose also obstructs view underneath the ship. In a combat scenario, 2 large hardpoints and 2 utility mounts are deployed directly in front of the bridge, which can obstruct the pilot's view when they fire. The weapon hardpoint locations are as follows: two Class 3 hardpoints are mounted parallel on the top of the bow; the third is located underneath the nose. Its Class 4 hardpoint is mounted behind the bottom Large, and the two Class 2 hardpoints are embedded in the sides of the ship, hidden beneath sliding panels emblazoned with the Faulcon DeLacy logo. Finally, two additional Class 1 hardpoints are mounted on the underside of the ship, far back. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Anaconda. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' *''(M) = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank'' Notes * The Anaconda is somewhat unusual in that it features two Cargo Hatches; the primary Cargo Hatch is located towards the front of the vessel, whilst the secondary is located towards the rear of the vessel, behind the Fighter Bay. The forward/primary Hatch is used to manually scoop items from space and to deploy SRVs, whilst the rear/secondary Hatch is used by Collector Limpets when retrieving canisters or materials; when the Cargo Scoop is toggled, only the forward/primary Hatch will be lowered. * Due to the location of the Cargo Hatch on the Anaconda, deploying an SRV will cause the SRV to fall the distance to the ground, or in the case of boarding will cause the SRV to float upwards. Due to the Hatch location, it can also be difficult to get the SRV in the correct position to board, transfer cargo, etc. and using the handbrake may be necessary on uneven terrain. * Prior to a patch, the Anaconda's Cargo Hatch would open directly in front of one of its lower hardpoints, causing clipping issues. * The Anaconda is the only ship in the game to visually show damage to its hull, with pieces of its armour coming off and more damage being shown as its hull health lowers. This is purely cosmetic. * When using a Standard Docking Computer or Advanced Docking Computer at Starports, the ventral side of the Anaconda will sometimes brush against the entrance slot. This does not appear to cause any damage even if shields are not equipped. * An Anaconda Graveyard is located on HD 76133 (Elysium's Rest) ~ Planet 1 C ~ 23.488 / 81.934 ~ 0.18G. There is also an Anaconda Shipwreck turned into a base on HR 5906 AB. Videos File:Introducing_Anaconda_-_Elite_Dangerous_Short_cinematic File:Large_and_Lethal_-_Elite_Dangerous_Anaconda File:Elite_Faulcon_DeLacy_Anaconda_-_Spacedock File:Elite_Dangerous_Deep_core_mining_in_an_Anaconda File:Beyond_the_stars File:I_Feel_Good_(Ctrl%2BAlt%2BSpace_Competition) File:CUTTER_VS_CORVETTE_VS_ANACONDA_ELITE_DANGEROUS File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Adrepticius File:The Anaconda -Elite Dangerous- Gallery File:freedom-02.jpg|Bridge view 1 File:Screenshot 0076a.jpg|Bridge view 2 File:Anaconda09.jpg|Docked in a hangar Police 05.jpg File:Anaconda Bridge.png|Bridge concept File:AnacondaDamaged.png|Hull damage concept File:Anaconda 01 Inside.jpg File:OcmlO1a.png|Command deck File:oG0iupS.png|Anaconda rear File:TqXEH1l.png|Anaconda's massive landing gear File:Elite-Dangerous-Atmospheric-Landing-Planet-Anaconda-Fan-Art.png|Anaconda Atmospheric Landing fan art File:Condorconda.jpg|Concept-art of the F63 being launched from an Anaconda File:20170117192533_1.jpg|Anaconda with additional tuning parts fitted File:E-D Anaconda - Sunglare .jpg|Anaconda - Sunglare File:E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Aft Top Side View .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Aft Top Side View File:Anaconda54.jpg |Damaged Anaconda 1 File:Anaconda49.jpg |Docked Anaconda with damage File:Anaconda68.jpg |Damaged Anaconda Top View File:Conda-damaged.jpg |Severely Damaged Anaconda File:E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin docked at Orbis Starport.jpg|Golden Anaconda File:E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Front Side View.jpg|Gold Skin Frontal Underside View File:E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Fuel Scooping.jpg|Gold Skin Anaconda Fuel Scooping File:Anaconda_Escape_hatches_2.jpg |Four of the Eight Emergency Escape Hatches on the top deck of the Anaconda File:Anaconda II.jpg|Anaconda on pad File:Anaconda-Search-and-Rescue-Ship.png|Search and Rescue Anaconda File:Anaconda-Landed-Planet.png|Anaconda landed on a planet File:Elite0421.jpg File:E-D Anaconda - Crusing above the Rings around a Brown Dwarf.jpg File:EliteDangerous64 2016-04-07 07-52-11.png|Face off with Federal Corvette File:Anaconda servicepad.jpg|An Anaconda on a Service Pad File:20160815182740_1.jpg|An Anaconda near a Star File:bp-anaconda.png|Faulcon DeLacy Anaconda Blueprint File:tbf-deliverer.png|Vibrant Green Anaconda in front of A star File:Anaconda-Holo-Me-Character.png|Anaconda Holo-Me character File:Remlok-Survival-Mask-Pilot-Character.png|Remlok Survival Mask pilot character File:Anaconda-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Anaconda walking pilot scale File:Anaconda-Underside-Landing-Station.png|Anaconda underside and landing in a station File:20180904213744_1.jpg|Underside shot of the Anaconda, to show its dual Hatch setup File:Anaconda-ship-size-comparison.png|Anaconda ship size comparison File:IC-405-Flaming-Star-Nebula.png|Anaconda and the Flaming Star Nebula File:Anaconda-Shipwreck-on-HR-5906.png|Anaconda Shipwreck on HR 5906 AB References ru:Anaconda Category:Faulcon DeLacy Category:Multipurpose Ships